


My Dear Enemy (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [6]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blood, Gen, Jealousy, Lent Challenge 2011, Mindfuck, Violence, Youkai Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the most pleasant of days, something awful is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Enemy (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Violent jealousy.

Hakkai had needed to get away from camp. He adored his friends, but their personalities were starting to test even his patience that day. The area where they were camping was rather picturesque and the weather was warm. After walking for about an hour, he crested a small ridge, and he smiled when he recognized the tall, imposing silhouette of Dokugakuji on the other face. It looked like the prince's bodyguard was out for a bit of a walk too, and given Dokugakuji's somewhat relaxed posture, it didn't look as though he had come to battle.

Hakkai continued on, and as the two passed, Dokugakuji gave him a silent nod in greeting. "Good afternoon, Dokugakuji-san. It's good to see you. Please give my regards to Kougaiji-sama and the others." A moment later, he heard the footsteps stop, and the crunch of gravel as Dokugakuji turned. Hakkai also stopped and faced the other, his eyes widening slightly when he saw the furious expression. "What -"

"Shut up, Hakkai," Dokugakuji hissed, his eyes narrowing as he cold-cocked the brunet. "Get this straight: they're _my_ friends, not yours! So don't go thinking they give a damn about you."

Hakkai was rendered speechless as he got back to his feet. "Dokugakuji-san, I don't understand!" He dodged to avoid the swing of a blade. "I don't want to fight you!" he said, his words perhaps a little cooler than he'd intended. He was suddenly very aware of the midday heat, and of how his collar had moved just enough to make the mosquito bite on the back of his neck itch maddeningly. "What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed agitatedly at it, garnering minimal relief. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't patronize me like you do my idiot brother!" Dokugakuji spat, and he came at Hakkai with a whirlwind of sword attacks, his anger increasing with every move that was dodged.

Hakkai's eyes briefly widened, and then narrowed. "Oh, I understand. This has absolutely nothing to do with Kougaiji-sama. You're angry with yourself and are _jealous_ of the fact that I have a good, solid relationship with Gojyo. Are you worried that your friends are going to notice and choose me over you?" He smirked at the answering growl. "Just remember, Dokugakuji-san, you wanted this. And if you thought Goku was a difficult opponent..." With that, Hakkai gathered his chi and fired a lethal blast at the other, and while Dokugakuji was distracted, he used the time to pull off his limiters.

Dokugakuji had never seen Hakkai without his limiters before. In the past, Hakkai had been fast and agile, but in his true form... Their close proximity allowed Dokugakuji to slash a shallow gash across Hakkai's chest and arm, and Hakkai had retaliated with his claws.

Furthermore, Hakkai had caught him.

Dokugakuji gasped in surprise as he was yanked to the ground by Hakkai's vines, and if not for his sword, there would have been no escape. He rolled out of the way of a fierce kick, and then launched himself at Hakkai like some sort of juggernaut. He tackled him with a well-placed shoulder before stomping hard on his sternum, and finally driving his blade downward.

Hakkai hissed as the sword deeply penetrated his shin when he'd brought his leg up to defend, and with a furious snarl, he hurled a bolt of chi at Dokugakuji and readied himself for another attack.

The pair fought hard for several minutes, and while both were exhausted, bloody, and barely able to stand, they continued to battle with obvious intent to kill. It was only after he'd disarmed Dokugakuji with a lucky kick that the fight truly swung in Hakkai's favour. Exploiting his advantage, Hakkai quickly bound Dokugakuji in vines, and with a malicious grin, he slashed violently at the other with his claws, his eyes narrowing as he tasted blood and felt skin and muscle yield easily to his attacks. He raised his hand to deliver the fatal blow to Dokugakuji's jugular, only to suddenly stop and slap irritably at his nape when he felt a sharp sting to his neck. Looking to crush the insect between his fingers, he was admittedly surprised when he saw a small dart instead. Springing to his feet, he surveyed the ridge, and growled dangerously when he saw a man with raven hair and glasses grinning at him as he waved a tranquilizer gun in the air. "What -"

"Ah, ah...so sorry, but it's time for you to go nighty-night before you _really_ wind up killing him." Nii chuckled as Hakkai slowly slumped to the ground, not quite unconscious, but not really awake, either. Casually, he strolled over to where the two youkai lay, and he paused for a moment to light up a cigarette. "Knowing you Precious, I'm sure that won't keep you out for long - but it should be long enough for me to get away. I'm sure your companions will find you before too long; Kouryuu is just _all kinds_ of special like that. I just wish I could be around when you try to tell him what happened. I'm _pretty_ sure you won't remember this. And if they don't make it, well, I guess you'll just die out here in the heat. Either way, it makes no real diff to me, Sunshine. After all, the two of you provided me with some _lovely_ data on my new serum. And here you thought it was just a little bug bite. Works quickly though..."

Nii flicked his cigarette away before grabbing Dokugakuji by the front of his tattered duster. "Upsey-daisey!" he sing-songed. "Looks like you lost, Tiger. Ah well, nothing a few hours in the recovery tank won't fix." As he walked away with the wounded Dokugakuji in tow, raucous laughter wafted back to where Hakkai lay. "Oh yes, such lovely data, indeed. I'd send you a fruit basket in thanks, but really, what would be the point? I doubt you'd know what it was for."


End file.
